


Mind if I Cut in?

by JustTrash17



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this because of a prompt I saw, School Dance, Slow Dancing, Thor does thankfully, Val has no gaydar, other couples are here but they’re minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTrash17/pseuds/JustTrash17
Summary: The Avengers all seem to be having a good time after crashing Peter Parker’s senior school dance. Well, everyone apart from Valkyrie.





	Mind if I Cut in?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of sleeping so it might not be the greatest but I saw a prompt on this and just had to do it. I might write more if anyone actually likes my shitty writing XD

Being in Peter Parker’s Senior Prom was none of the avengers ideal plan. But after a threat on the boys life, the avengers and co had agreed to step in in case of an attack happening.

After the rush of the start of the dance, in which seniors fawned over the worlds mightiest heroes and asked for pictures, the dance had begun to wind down. Couples began dancing in the middle of the dance floor, some of which included the avengers themselves. Tony and Pepper, Steve and Bucky and finally Michelle and Peter.

Sat on the sidelines however, was the Asgardian Queen, Valkyrie. After being told no, she could not spike the punch, had begun to brood silently in the corner, wishing for the dance to be over quicker.

The only thing keeping her from blasting out of there on her Pegasus (which was affectionately named Vodka), was a certain blonde bombshell who was currently setting her hands on fire for the amusement of some kids. Valkyrie could see why the Parker kid liked her so much.

Suddenly, with a loud exaggerated sigh, Thor sat down next to her with a scowl and his arms crossed.

“Bruce is too busy being ‘sciencey ’ to come dance with me.” Said the God of Thunder with a scowl. 

She looked over at Bruce, who had pulled Tony away from the dance floor and had begun talking his ear off about things she could only assume were way out of her wavelength.

“World’s mightiest avenger left defeated without his boy toy? What a shocker” she responded dryly. Thor was at least lucky enough to have someone who’d want to dance with him,she thought as her mind began to slip back towards the fiery avenger 

“Pssh, no! I am the god of thunder, nothing can defeat me!” Thor booms loudly.

“Anyway what’s got you so grumpy Val? You’re usually less fed up with me then you are now. Is it the lack of booze, or is there something else playing on your mind?”Thor asks, following her gaze to Carol who had accepted a dance from a boy dressed in a stupid suit printed t-shirt.

“It’s nothing, Just lack of booze. I promise Thor.” She says sounding more exasperated by the second, growing tired of this conversation.

“You know, if you asked her to dance, she’d say yes. If suit T-shirt boy is good enough for her, I’m sure Valkyrie, Queen of Asgard is good enough as well” He says, placing a careful hand on her shoulder. 

“Fine. I’ll do it but only because I don’t want to talk to you any longer.” She says with a frown.

“You love me really. Come on big smiles for the space lesbian.” She ushers her forward despite her protests.

“What!? Carols not—“ She rambles as she’s pushed onto the dance floor, locking eyes with the blonde bombshell immediately. 

She steadies her breath and begins to take confident steps towards the dancing duo.

“Mind if I cut in?”She mutters to the boy still dancing with her. Her eyes never leave Carol’s as he relinquishes her to Valkyrie.

She places her hands gently on the Kree hybrids waist and begins to slowly sway to the beat of the music.

“Hey.” She utters, linking her arms around the back of Valkyries neck. 

“Hey.” She murmurs back, focussing on not stepping on either of their feet. Surprisingly, slow dancing was not one of the things she was trained in to become a Valkyrie. 

“Sorry for ending your other dance short, I just couldn’t resist.” She says as she finally looks up from her feet, Val smirks when she sees the light redness doused all over her cheeks.

“Don’t worry about it, I was about to come get you myself.” She answers back. Well Valkyrie wasn’t expecting this. Her face began to flame up slightly as she thanked god for her darker complexion. She was usually the one who swept women off there feet with slick moves.

“You know I’ve seen you staring at me all night, you’re not subtle.” She teases with a grin. She feels her face burn up more and wonders if it could contest with Captain Marvels photon blasts.

“I can’t help it, I like to look at pretty things.” She counters back. Carol then throws her head back in a laugh. 

“Do you use that on all the girls you come across?”she asks as a new song began to play. 

“No, only the cute ones that could destroy an entire ship in one.” She fires back, without missing a beat. 

“I like you, you’re witty.” She says with a sincere smile.

“Not to be blunt, but I really want to take you out on a date.”Valkyrie says getting straight to the point.

“Think you can handle me, Asgardian?”

“Definitely, I’m the Queen of Asgard for a reason.” She grins boastingly. 

...

“Wanna spike the punch with me?”


End file.
